


The beginning, the end, and everything between

by elysabethmortimer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Untempered Schism (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysabethmortimer/pseuds/elysabethmortimer
Summary: My thoughts on the untempered schism (canon is my clay and I will mold it anyway I want, another way to say I honestly don't remember what canon says about the doctor's childhood and the untempered schism)
Kudos: 1





	The beginning, the end, and everything between

Fear. That was all he could feel. His future was resting in his very incapable hands. He could feel his hands trembling as he and everyone else in the house of Lungbarrow walked to the spot of the test. The untempered schism. He knew what happened to people when they looked into it. One of three things happens as they stare for the required time; They get inspired by the sight of the universe and all of time, they go insane from the sight of it or they run, some never even stop. Inspiration and running are the two permitted responses if one wishes to get into the academy, but every so often someone is able to hide madness as inspiration. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to hide the madness if that was his response. And anyone who runs is believed to be a coward and a disgrace. He was not well-liked already before but if he ran, he would probably be disowned. The administrator was already there when they arrived. 

“Theta Sigma from the house of Lungbarrow. Step toward the untempered schism and face your future.” The words were meaningless to him, his fear overshadowing everything. He numbly stepped forward and looked in the schism.

He looked

And looked

And looked

He could see Everything.

The future, the past, and everything in between, every single possibility in reality.

He could feel the flame of regeneration and the chill of a corpse.

He could feel hope and fear sometimes so entwined that he couldn’t tell them apart.

He could see death and life, the greatest of achievements and the darkest of disgrace. 

Voices talked loud and soft at the same time, he wondered if they were talking to him or if they were just fragments of a conversation. 

“You were supposed to destroy the si-” “We wi-” “Fear of a name on-” “Where is your homew-” “May the od-” “I want a divo-” “Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanth-” “What’s going o-” “Some men want to watch the world bu-” “I hate yo-” “Demons run when a good ma-”

He saw stars be born and die in massive supernovas.

He saw happiness and terror, hatred and love.

He saw his future, it was horrifying and amazing, it was beautiful and it was sad.

The required time was over, he knew he had to make a choice, as he wasn’t mad, or at least he didn’t think so, therefore he either had to run or be inspired.

He made his choice, he ran. His family was disappointed but he would be allowed to go to the academy. Yet, he didn’t run away from his future much like everyone else around him thought. He wasn’t a coward nor a disgrace. When people run, others always think they are running from something and that’s not true, some are running toward something or just running. He was running to his future.

And he never stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> I literary wrote this due to boredom in business leadership


End file.
